Relentless
by Deathkneeler
Summary: We see Benson through Lewis's eyes. Changed the rating to "M" for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

There is something to be said about an independent woman, a woman that has no fear, a woman that demands authority. I have met this woman, and her name is Olivia Benson. She stands by the wall with those chocolate eyes in a white shirt and is just dripping of no compliance and obedience towards a man like me. I have met many women in my years and have conquered them with very little force, this woman was different. I had often wondered through all of my adventures if I would ever actually meet a woman that could be my equal that could give me the challenge that I thirsted for. This woman intrigued me, just being in the same room gave me a jolt of energy and the possibilities were endless. Yes, this Olivia Benson would be my greatest prize. I even admit that I am a little unnerved by her relentless tactic but in the end they all break, even she will eventually. I will have her if it is the last thing I do. She will forever remember my name; it will be embedded into her mind until the last dying breath escapes her body.


	2. Chapter 2

What is it about this woman that intrigues me so? I have lost sleep thinking of her, I even went and paid old Alice a visit and still couldn't feed the hunger that I crave, yes she must be mine. I thought about going and doing her little blonde headed friend just for kicks but then decide against it; when it happens I want it to be as much as shock and awe for both of us. I fantasize about meeting her alone, will she run or will she meet me head on? I realize it has been a day or so and I am out of my stash no meth, no krzy5, so I make a run to the local bodega that I frequent. I ride hard on my bike thinking about her; just the thought of her being in close vicinity gives me a rush. As I park my bike low and behold, it's the little blonde and the black cop; they throw me on the hood and slap cuffs on me. Yea, I can tell the blonde has a thing for me but I have to turn her down, she acts tough but doesn't hold a candle to my sweet detective that hopefully I will at least catch a glance of when they take me in.

I am getting a little agitated; I have been sitting in this interrogation room for a while now and not even a sign of her. I am pretty sure that they have brought me in because of Alice, I wonder if she realizes that I did that all for her, to show her what is coming for her. What our fates have in store for us, she my greatest conquer of all time and I her worst nightmare. The door opens and that Detective Amaro walks in, I am quite disappointed at this, he eyes me and I just give him my best smirk.

Then it is like the tide that crashes against the rocks in the ocean, she appears in the doorway and my heart actually skips a beat. There she is my destiny. I can tell by her mood that she is bothered and I want to ask her why, but just look at her. She truly is a beautiful woman, remarkable actually. When she gets in my face I could smell her, it was intoxicating so much that I could just reach out and take her right now, throw her little partner out the door and do her right on this table where he can see it, but I am still cuffed and even though this excites me I have to wait, wait for the perfect time.

I am excited when she wants to hear what happened to Alice, I tell her and she is so intrigued by my story and I can feel the heat radiating off of her, she would love to kill me right now, any other person this would probably make them back down but not me. I enjoy this little interaction, on the other hand her partner looks completely disgusted, even he would not be a worthy adversary. Sadly, my lawyer Vanessa shows up, I completely loath her but need her for the time being, she is a weak woman easy to fall for my charm and to easy to keep me uninterested, her time will come also but she is but a small stepping stone to get to Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, any and all are welcome._

Remarkably they allow Vanessa to carry me back to Rikers, if I were any other man I would kill her and leave the state but no I have plans. Vanessa is driving and rambling on about what needs to be done to prepare for trial. I am thinking about my sweet detective and how her screams of pain will sound, how she will sound when she begs me to stop, how she will beg me to take her life. These sudden thoughts make me hard, I need release and I need it now. "Vanessa pull over for a minute will ya?" She complies like the fool she is.

She pulls into a dark alley way and I look at her, she stares at me with those cat eyes, she knows what I want or at least thinks she does. It's late so nobody is around, I get out of the car and I see a look of concern on her face. As I walk to her side of the car, I pull the door open and snatch her out. "Come on baby, let's have some fun". I walk her around to the hood of the car, I can feel her excitement but yet I can tell she is nervous. I turn her to face me and lick her face and nip at her ear, she moans. At this point I have worked myself up with those thoughts of a tied up helpless detective and the moans of pain that would come from her pretty little mouth. I force Vanessa down on her knees and unzip my pants, she is urgent and I can see the look of awe in her eyes when she sees how hard I am. "You just gonna fucking stare at, suck it baby" I say. She looks up and then she wraps that wet little mouth around me. I can hear Benson in my mind, 'Please, don't do this, I'll do anything.' I can't take it anymore, I reach down and pull Vanessa up and throw her face down onto the hood of the car. It catches her off guard and she struggles, just a little bit. I push up her skirt, the crazy bitch isn't even wearing underwear and then I enter her, I imagine it is Olivia and I almost laugh at Vanessa for thinking she has this kind of power over me, dumb bitch.

As I finish I have to catch myself from calling out Olivia's name, I let go of Vanessa and let her slide down the hood of the car, she is spent. I zip up and walk back over to my side and get into the car, it takes a minute but Vanessa soon joins me and goes back into character of that sweet little naïve girl. I find it funny that people are ashamed at how they really are when primal instincts are at hand, luckily for me I feed off of it, I embrace it.

As I am returned to my cell I am quite pleased with myself even though I will have to do a line up in the morning. I cannot do anything but smirk and chuckle to myself, at this moment Detective Benson is probably knee deep in my files or what little they have on me. Whatever is going on in her life right now doesn't matter; the only thing on her mind is me. I wonder what horrible things her mind has concluded about me, I am pretty sure it is nothing like she will face when it becomes a reality. My mood begins to somber as I realize that Alice will be able to identify me in the morning, if that happened then my fate with the detective might be interrupted, and I can't let that happen. I decide when they put the chains on me in the morning I will choke myself, mind over matter. The guards will be too stupid to realize that I would never kill myself, I am the devil himself and the devil likes to play.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for such the long wait, I have been out of country. Thanks for all the reviews._

The doctors fell for my tricks of wanting to commit suicide so here I sit looking at a video screen of the court room, I can't stand that prick Barba I would love to find him in a dark alley alone, and then he could see how crazy I really am. After the hearing I am left alone, ready to get out of this bed and these restraints off of me, but I have to appreciate the durability of the ones around my wrist. I might have to see if I can find some, they would look very well on my sweet pert detective. Vanessa comes to visit and has news, apparently the devil has a part in my plane as well, that old hag Alice had a heart attack, she probably died with me on her mind, too bad I wasn't there to witness that. On that cue, it is time to proceed with the trial, the prosecutors have nothing but hearsay and even though evidence is strong I have a little feeling that evidence that was collected to have been rushed, unlike me I am patient and can wait, I will tell Vanessa to check on that.

I was able to see Detective Benson today; of course she had Barba with her. I wanted to choke him with that cute little tie he had on and then put it around her wrists and do her on that cold metal table, I could imagine the legs of the table grinding on that floor making a screeching noise as I pound into her and hearing her beg for me to stop, as I am thinking this she is standing over by the bars with that smug look on her face, I can feel the hate just radiating off of her like a bitch in heat. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, and then Vanessa's voice breaks my thought, the detective walks over and says something about being a lover. I just smiled because no wonder they say red heads are all fire, the look on Vanessa's face was priceless. I just looked at Benson and was like woman you just see everything, but you don't see what is coming for ya. Yea baby it's coming.

Just as had expected, the evidence was tainted and once again I am walking free, mistrial. Score for me and the time is near for me and the detective to get on a very personal level. I could tell she was upset that I didn't get to rot in jail but I plan to make her feel better soon, I think it is quite entertaining that they actually though that I would have gone to jail. If they only knew of what evils I can really bring to their simple lives, they think they have seen worse, well one of them is fixing to get an up close and personal pop quiz, Detective Benson will be mine and she has no idea what I have in store for her.

Vanessa and I walk out of the court house together; we go to get something to eat at a nearby Dairy Queen, which is my favorite place my dad used to take me there when I was younger. Since the trial is over with I ask her to see all the files and low and behold I find my detectives address amongst all the paperwork, I make a mental picture of this and almost giggle like a little school girl, this could not be any more perfect. I say farewell to Vanessa and that I will catch up with her later. I went back and changed into my comfortable attire because it's going to be a long night.

I am standing in front of her door almost too excited to even go in, to be able to explore what lies within, what kind of secrets will I find what kind of person is my detective when she is not busting people balls. I am armed with a 9mm, I hate guns actually they are to quick and fun. I like tools that bring a kind of pain like they have never felt before, I live off of that fear in the looks of those who are bowed down or tied up below me, such a wonderful feeling, it's invigorating. I knock on the door, ready to pounce; sadly she must still be at work. Once again fate pulls through for me, I spot a teenage girl two doors down. I make small talk and ask about my detective apparently her and this girl are friends, she goes on about how Benson gave her tips on how to be more aware and to never go alone anywhere, I almost laughed out loud, during the small talk I lay on that good ol charm of mine and I tell her some story about being a relative of Benson's and she was on the way home but I didn't want to wait out here, so she lets me in with the spare key she has, perfect.

So here I am finally entering the small quaint apartment that will be a living hell for the Detective. Just wait that is all I have to do, I let the darkness swallow me and prepare for our first face to face meeting alone. . I am going to rock her world and imbed my place into her mind for rest of her days on this earth.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sitting on the edge of the bed in the dark with the cool metal of the 9mmin my hands when I hear the keys enter the lock. It is late and the sun has set hours ago. Benson walks in and puts something on the counter, I can hear her breathing and she sounds exhausted which I hope doesn't interfere with our time together. I am almost shaking, because of the excitement the lion has found its prey and I lie in waiting, ready to pounce. She must have sensed something was amiss because she spoke "Hello!?", for a moment I stopped breathing, I needed the surprise factor to work on this part, she was not an ordinary woman, she was a versatile woman. I heard her feet hitting the floor as she walked toward the bedroom, this was it, and the time had finally come.

I wish I could savor the look in her eyes when they met with mine, in that moment I saw vulnerability for the first time since meeting my dear detective. Of course I gave her a welcome greeting and I swear I saw her body shudder, I had goose bumps. This game of cat and mouse was over, I had the upper hand and there was nothing that she could do about it. We stood that way for a moment; I brought the cool metal of the gun to her chest and licked my lips, not dropping the eye contact. I needed her to know that this was it, no back up, no friends, just her and me.

She went to speak but, I grabbed the collar of her shirt and threw her against the wall, I couldn't show her the slightest weakness, she needed to know who was in charge and the lesson must be learned firsthand for this sacred time to go as planned. I am pretty sure she was still in shock because she had no time to react, I turned her around facing the wall with both hands pinned behind her back, she was screaming some rather colorful words, but she was not begging. I couldn't help but grin, her power was pure heroin and I would strip her of that. As she struggled again I couldn't seem to get the exact grip I needed, so I slammed her into the wall again, not to hard I wanted her conscious. She stilled, the point was made.

As we are against the wall I pushed my body against hers, I could smell the Lavender shampoo in her hair, oh intoxicating it was, I nuzzled her neck. I put my mouth close to her ear and whispered "You know, you really should stop fighting you are going to wear yourself out and you are going to need all your energy for when we start to party baby". I saw her eyes close a small thing but a beginning to her demise. I ease the handcuffs out of there holder from where she kept them, and placed one on each hand. I held her there for a couple minutes more just enjoying the moment, we had plenty of time. I could tell by her demeanor that this had given her time to recollect herself and slip back into the detective role, which was fine I always like a challenge.

I throw her onto the bed, and she is talking in that calm cool collective voice "What do you want Billy, you realize this is a very stupid move on your part?" and at that time she starts yelling for help and I slap her and put my hand around her neck, "I would rather you be aware of what's going on around you and too you but I can just as easy do you when you are passed out, stop fucking screaming." I don't say anything else and I grin as I slowly climb on top of her and I see a flash of fear. I reach over to the night table where I had placed the items I had brought, the duct tape. With my hand still cutting off air to her lungs, her eyes wild and crazy reaching for the slightest ounce of air; I tore a piece of it off with my teeth and placed it over her mouth. When I release her neck she takes a deep breath and I give her time to recover. As I lay on top of her bed I place my hands beside each side of her head and lean in, our faces are inches apart and look her in the eyes, "Don't worry it won't be that quick, I like foreplay". As I crawl off the bed I hear her exhale, it was slight but enough for me to catch, yes I had her right where I wanted her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews._

I am sipping on a Krzy5 going through the apartment to see what kind of arsenal I can use for my expedition for the torment of Benson, so far I have come up with some nice items; keys, a hanger, spoons, and to my delight a nice shiny metal badge. I can hear my sweet detective moving around on her bed, thinking that shell will have a possible chance of escaping amuses me. She has yet to realize that even with a badge and a gun she is now like rest of my past conquests, helpless. I turn on the stove and place a pan on it so we can start this party. She actually has a nice stockpile of liquor to get her in the mood, which will be a great mixture with the sleeping pills I have. If she is good I might let her do a hit of meth with me, oh that would be fun. We could fuck for days and she would be begging for it, well either that or begging to die. I have to admit I am very curious to see how long she will last, because even I have to admit she is not like the others. 

I light a cigarette, enjoying the way the smoke burns at my lungs, pain is such a turn on for me whether it be my own or somebody else's, I do however prefer the latter. I grab a fifth of liquor and head into the bedroom, when I enter she stills and stares at me with those big beautiful brown eyes. "Whatcha doin?" I ask, she tries to speak but only muffled noises come from her covered mouth. "Sweetheart, I do love your defiance, your idea that you will actually make this out alive" I chuckle. I grab her feet and pull her halfway of the bed and step between her legs, as I am standing over her she looks at me as though she could rip my eyes out and tear flesh from bone, yes I chose well. "You know I was going to go after Rollins but she didn't quite have the same fire that I saw in your eyes, I like spunk". I take another hit off the cigarette, "but I will tell you that my decision was made after our little conversation in the interrogation room, I think you were getting as excited as I was, listening to me" she rolled her eyes and looked away. I put the liquor on the night table and placed my hand on her thigh, the way her body slightly trembled under my touch, the electricity flying through me. 

I could see during this interaction her mind was frantically trying to figure out how she could get herself out of this situation and she had stopped paying attention to me, this infuriated me, the defiant bitch thought that she could just ignore me. I took the cigarette and brought it down on her chest just below her collar bone, yes that got her attention her eyes met with mine and the muffled yell that tried so hard to rip through that duct tape, her chest heaving with the intense pain that shot through her body , I'm pretty sure she would have killed me dead on that one. I went to reach for the duct tape, I wanted to hear her cries of pain, I just couldn't help myself but I knew better. The smell of burnt flesh, a beautiful woman writhing in pain, I got so involved I brought the cigarette down again just below the first wound, oh yes it was going to be great to able to take her and to make her mine. I was still standing between her legs and I could feel myself harden at all the contact and ecstasy of it all. When I pressed my body into hers she could feel the excitement that she had created and looked at me with disgust, I just grinned and began grinding against her. These damn jeans I need to get them off, I need to have her right now I think. 

I look down and she has calmed, I am intrigued at this, no panic, no fright just staring up at me, I would almost say I felt unnerved. For a moment I forgot who I was dealing with, that's right she is not like the rest, she knows that I feed off a struggle and she has stopped. I stop grinding against her and pull away; fine we can do this the hard way, I thought. I finally snatch the duct tape off of her mouth and before she gets a word out I take the liquor bottle and shove it into her mouth, she is trying to spit it up so I hold her nose and at that moment I was so pissed I wanted her to drown in it. "You, think you are so fucking smart huh, sweetheart", I put enough liquor and drugs in you and your animal instincts will kick in and overpower that detective demeanor you got going on, you don't think I can break you, oh it's gonna happen and when it does, you are going to enjoy every fucking minute of it" I tell her. I snatch the bottle up and she is coughing and spitting again, and as soon as she catches her breath she starts yelling again. "Enough" I yell and grab her shirt and throw her against the wall again, this time she hit her head and she slowly falls to the floor. 

As I am staring at her limp body I am reminded by the smell that hits my nose that I have things on the stove warming up, good I think; the bitch is going to learn her place. I take her and place her in the middle of the room on a chair and get my first hit of meth ready, this is what I need to get my head straight and this will help. Now that meth has worked its way through my blood the games are over it's time to hear her really scream.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks everybody for the reviews._

_I would like to note that as we move on into more chapters, it will start to get a little darker. So you have been warned._

As I watch my detective sleep, I cannot help but stare at her, even with forming bruises on her face she is still breathtaking, a fine prize for me. It is almost a shame that I am going to destroy that body of hers but I must live up to the reputation and name I have made for myself. I have decided that we will not stay here, since it is such a special occasion we need some place romantic, maybe a beach house but until I figure out what her place will do. I need a place where I can spend as much time on her as I need, I chuckle at that pun I crack myself up sometimes, I need a place where she can scream that pretty little head and no one will come and save her. I am drawn back to my surroundings, to where my masterpiece awaits me. "Olivia" I say and receive no response. I walk behind her and place my hand in her beautiful long hair stroking it, I run my hand over her cheek like a lover would do, such smooth silky skin she has. I look at the burns that I created; the redness that surrounds the small burns looks puffy and angry. I brush my hand over them and close my eyes and think about her cry of pain, I slowly drag my hand down across the crest of her breasts almost lovingly. I make my way around to be seated in front of her, I cannot help but slip my hand inside of her bra and tease her nipple, even with her being passed out it still hardens to my touch, wonderful. I hear a muffled moan come out of her mouth and I have to close my eyes to enjoy this moment, one of which she thinks this is all a dream, but I suddenly open my eyes and I look right into hers, I stare into them, such strength and determination, but soon along with her will to live; will be gone. 

"You must be enjoying this", I say and squeeze her nipple a little harder and she moans in pain this time but her eyes never leave mine, and I find myself turning away. I smile and pull my hand from her shirt, and get up. I grab a bottle of liquor off the counter and the hot keys and badge from the stove, she follows my every move like a caged animal. "I am a nice guy, so I am going to let you choose which of these we will use first". She still stares at me with those cold brown eyes. "Now, sweetheart I don't give that option to just anybody, so I expect you to cooperate". She muffles something from the tape, I tell her I will take it off if she does not scream, and she complies. I take the tape slowly off, don't want those lips to be sore before we get started. "No, I will not choose you sick son of a bitch, just let me go before you bite off more than you ch-" I didn't let her finish before I brought the key down on the inside of her arm. Oh, what an exhilarating sound the scream from her mouth was. "F-fuck you", was all she could come up with, I was becoming pissed that she still had the nerve to talk to me like this. I picked up the bottle of liquor and forced her to drink it once again, she spit out more than she took in. I took the bottle and poured the rest of it over head "stupid move detective" I say and shove her and the chair to the ground. I smiled at the crack her head made against the wood floor and I put the tape back on her and gave a good swift kick to the ribs, before storming off. 

Why in the hell did I do that, I usually have more barring than this, maybe I need some more meth to calm my nerves and thoughts. Or is the fact that this fierce, strong, and independent woman does not bow down to me, surely not; I fear no one. I brush that thought away and induce more meth into my bloodstream. I walk over to where she is lying and plant a heavy boot on the floor right beside her head, she awakens with a jolt, and eyes open first. I can tell she is trying to figure where she is at and how she got here. I comment on her eyes and tell her she is beautiful while walking behind her and the chair taunting her, "upsy daisy" I lift her and the chair again. She is still a little dizzy by the way she is slowly shaking her head. I kneel beside her and have her gun in my hand, run it around her waist and between her legs, she jerks. Time to fuck with her mind, "Oh, but you were so sweet when you were knocked out". I am in front of her again and ask her if she wants another drink and I move to take off the tape, she nods. I threaten her with shoving her gun down her throat if she screams again. Once the tape is off, she spits in my face and asks me to shoot her, I calmly smile and wipe the spit from my face and lick it. This disgusts her. Her saliva tastes of sweetness with a hint of whiskey; I can only imagine what the rest of her will taste like. 

I am about to give her some alcohol in the midst of this we are interrupted; her phone rings and goes to voice mail. I pick the phone up and listen contently; she has a boyfriend, how delightful. I make small talk about him and then she goes to give me this lecture about how the NYPD will rain down on me. I have heard enough and I am almost disappointed she wants to forget this even happened and this upsets me. I let her listen to the message from her boyfriend and how he will not be showing up, her shoulders slouch slightly; another step closer to her being broken, and then a thought runs through my mind. "You know what let it rain" and I pistol whip her with the gun. After that message, I know now it is time to move, we can no longer stay here, I can't risk having her be swept away by her boyfriend or her team. I drag her body into her bedroom and toss her on the bed, cover her with the sheets. 

It is early into the next morning and the apartment complex is dark and quite as are the streets. Fate plays another part in this, an older beat up car sits near the sidewalk, and it was easy enough to toss her in the back and hot-wire the car. I go back to Bushwick and get my roommates Aunt's car, he is such a little bitch, it is pathetic but this makes it easier on me, he already knows what I am capable of, so he complies without a fight. I leave Olivia's phone under his mattress, this way her little team will know who has her; too bad I cannot be there to witness the looks on their faces. I transfer her to the old Cadillac, she actually woke up, I forced fed her some more alcohol and gave her three sleeping pills and had to knock her out, so she wouldn't interrupt my next move and by this time all this is done the sun has rose. I plan to call Vanessa and make plans with her, she has talked about her parents in the past, what can I say, I do have to play the part of the doting lover. I have to smile to myself at the delectable plan that hit me earlier, what better way to make Olivia break than to have her witness my work first hand, on a helpless human being.


End file.
